Ai to senso no densetsu epilouge and chapter 1
by Shadow618
Summary: My gigna fan fiction, Ai to senso no densetsu which translates into legend of love and war. Enjoy the epilouge and chapter 1! In my opinion this first chapter is the best :


After Hougen:

After the defeat of Hougen, the great dane killer. Weed and his friends lived happily at paradise. Pups could spring care free through the soft lush green grass, warriors could train and was the perfect paradise once again. Until one day a enemy rose, one that could almost make Hougen's intentions seem harmless. Kuari, a truly evil pit bull had plans, plans to wipe out entire races. Races including, humans, Ohu soldiers and many more. Kuari was quickly gathering soldiers who didn't even know what they were being gathered for. Kuari sent messengers out everyday to spread his ideas and gather recruits. Once day in summer, the summer after the Ohu army had reclaimed paradise one of those messengers made it all the way to Gajou.

Kuari:  
>A swift brown akita came running at full speed up to Gajou. A scout from the Ohu army ran up Gajou and found Weed and Gin "Leaders! There is an outsider come to us," The scout said. Weed nodded and followed the scout back to stand on Gajou with Gin behind.<br>"Who may you be?" Weed barked at the akita. The akita looked up at Weed.  
>"I am Jinsoku, messenger of Kuari," The akita who Weed could tell by her higher pitched voice was female.<br>"Oh? and what message do you have for us?" Weed asked.  
>"My leader, Kuari is looking for troops to go on a mission," Jinsoku said<br>"A mission? For what?" Weed asked, interested now.  
>"A mission to...," Jinsoku shuffled her paws. Weed cocked his head to see what the female would say. "Well, Kuari wasn't really clear on a lot of those things...," Jinsoku trailed off. Weed nodded and turned to his comrades.<br>"Ken and Kagetora you go with Jinsoku to her leader and see what he needs troops for," Weed said. Ken and Kagetora nodded and jumped down from Gajou to stand with Jinsoku.  
>"You can count on us leader!" Kagetora called as they turned and ran with Jinsoku.<br>Jinsoku lead them across meadows, roads and old paths until finally they reached an old crumbled shed with dogs of all shapes and sizes laying, playing and just messing around. Jinsoku walked up to a triangular opening and tapped on the side of the shed with her paw "Kuari?" she asked.  
>"Oh Jinsoku! I've been waiting for you!" replied a large brown and white pit bull stepping into the light. "I see you brought me some new followers, good girl Jinsoku, go help your self to my food pile." Kuari told Jinsoku. Jinsoku smiled, gratefully and ran inside. "And who are you two?" Kuari asked<br>Ken glanced nervously at Kagetora 'Should we lie?' He thought. Kagetora thought for a while and hesitated then shook his head. "I'm Ken and this is Kagetora," Ken said at last.  
>"Yes, our leader sent us to find out what exactly you need help with," Kagetora added<br>"Ah, I see...," Kuari said turning on the heels and walking back into his shed "Come with me," He added. Ken and Kagetora exchanged glances but followed. "You see boys there's a pack of wolves not too far from here that have been killing any dogs that trespass onto their territory. Already many have been killed, even some of my own dogs," Kuari said with a stern expression. Ken and Kagetora nodded.  
>"We'll tell our leader as soon as possible!" Ken said leaving the shed<br>"Ken! Wait! It's nearly dark we can't go out now," Kagetora called  
>"You may stay here as long as you need," Kuari offered<br>Ken nodded and the two went to talk to Kuari's comrades. Kagetora sat down next to a Australian shepherd.  
>"Hello, I'm Kagetora," He greeted the Shepherd. The shepherd wagged his stub of a tail<br>"Oh! You're here to help Kuari get his pack back right?" The shepherd said. Kagetora frowned  
>"No...I thought we were going to help Kuari fight off some wolves," Kagetora said. A look of confusion crossed the shepherd's face.<br>Kagetora got up and walked over to a boarder collie, very suspicious. "Hello i'm Kagetora are you here to help Kuari fight off some wolves?" He asked. The boarder collie looked at Kagetora for a long time.  
>"No, where did you hear that nonsense?" asked the boarder collie<br>Kagetora shook his head and went all over asking dogs why they were here and hardly got the same answer twice. Finally Kagetora found Ken. "Ken, somethings wrong all these dogs claim to be here for a different reason, we have to find out the truth!" Kagetora said.  
>A nearby rottweiler with a ear nearly torn in half lumbered over to them and dropped his voice low, "I overheard what your saying and figured out the same thing, but I know the truth Kuari is lying to everyone, the real reason he needs followers is to eradicate humans and a group of dogs called the Ohu army," the rottweiler said.<br>Ken's eyes widened "Kage, we have to get out of here!" He whispered. Kagetora nodded.  
>"Wait who are you guys?" the rottweiler asked<br>"Kagetora and Ken, soldiers of the Ohu army," Kagetora said quietly but with pride  
>"May I go with you?" The rottweiler asked. Kagetora and Ken locked eyes with each other. "I don't really want to fight with Kuari, but I have no where else to go, that's how Kuari gained my fellowship, he burned my home so my family and the others who he didn't kill in the fire had no place to go except his army." the rottweiler said<br>Kage nodded "Your service is appreciated in Ohu," he said. And with that the three dashed away from Kuari and his army. When they reached an old path they stopped to rest for the night. the rottweiler chuckled  
>"I never introduced myself did I? I'm Bruce," Bruce said<br>"Nice to have you on our team Bruce!" Ken said before everyone fell asleep. Early in the morning the team set off once again toward paradise. Kagetora lead the way, back across the roads, through the meadows and fields until they arrived back at paradise. Ken and Kagetora with Bruce following ran up to the base of Gajou.  
>"Leader! We're back!" Kagetora barked. Weed appeared on Gajou with his father right behind.<br>"Kuari's intentions are very evil, he lied to each and every one of his followers, telling them some made up reason to join them but really he wants to get rid of us! and humans!" Ken cried  
>"Yes, and that's how we met our friend here, Bruce," Kagetora said stepping aside so the leader could see Bruce.<br>"Nice to meet you Bruce! I'm Weed," Weed greeted Bruce  
>"Weed? I've heard of you! you defeated Hougen! My cousin used to be in his army but regretted every minute of it, the only reason he stayed is because he was afraid Hougen would kill him if he left!" Bruce said.<br>"Well, I don't know about me defeating Hougen, but he is certainly gone," Weed said. Gin smiled at his son. Kagetora and Ken left Bruce to meet the other dogs and went up to Weed.  
>"Weed, if what Bruce was saying about Kuari is true...we have to prepare, there is going to be another battle at Gajou," Ken said <p>


End file.
